


How To De-Stress

by itsab



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: All you wanted was some downtime with T’Challa.
Relationships: T'Challa/Reader
Kudos: 25





	How To De-Stress

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with no specified gender in mind.

T’Challa Udaku was now the King of Wakanda.

Following the death of his father, King T’Chaka, the young prince had been forced to step into the position of King. Of course, you supported your fiancé one hundred percent; he was more than capable of being an amazing, powerful king of Wakanda, just like his father and predecessors. However, there was a downside to him taking the throne so suddenly, and that was the fact he was now constantly busy (he was working towards ensuring Wakanda is as prosperous, and happy, as it was under his father’s rule).

Unfortunately, and you would admit rightfully, T’Challa’s sudden ascension to the throne meant your wedding was put on hold, the ceremony being pushed back several months. As the months passed, and the ceremony grew closer, you began to put together the plans for the wedding, alone. Well, you did have a few handmaidens, as well as Shuri (T’Challa’s sister) and Ramonda (T’Challa’s mother), to help you with the process, but it wasn’t the same as having your fiancé by your side.

Unlike people from Wakanda, or other neighbouring countries, you weren’t entirely sure of the details of the wedding ceremony – hence why you needed all the help. But, growing up in a Western culture, where weddings weren’t as extravagant or as important, you’d been expecting to plan the proceedings with your partner, T’Challa. What good was a wedding, when it only truly reflected one of the partners personalities?

Plus, as a non-native to Wakanda, you weren’t completely sure of all the traditions and ceremonies, so your choices and decisions weren’t always correct. You’d jokingly suggested a chocolate fountain at your formal, seven-course meal reception, and you were given the most confused, and disgusted, looks ever. Trying to collaborate the intricate wedding ceremony of Wakanda, with a more generic Western wedding ceremony wasn’t easy.

On top of the wedding plans, everyone had been spending much of their time preparing you for when you became Queen. You’d spent hours going over the history of Wakanda, the roles of a Queen, and the rules of the society you’d be joining. All of that, plus etiquette lessons, as well as a makeover… You felt out of your depth, and very stressed.

All you wanted was some downtime with T’Challa.

Sighing happily, you were finally left alone for the day. It had been a long morning of lessons and wedding planning, followed by an even longer afternoon of fittings. Deciding to forget about the world for a bit, you went to have a warm bath, eager to soak away the stresses of the day you’d had. After pouring a few liquids into the large porcelain bathtub as it filled, you stepped back to shed the various layers of clothing you wore. Humming quietly to yourself, some song you’d heard Shuri singing earlier, you pinned your hair up before you carefully stepped into the bath. As you settled into the bubbles and warmth, you heard quiet footsteps on the tiled floor.

“Tell me, my King, isn’t it inappropriate for my fiancé to intrude on me like this? We are not yet married, T’Challa.” You softly voiced, speaking slowly as your gaze wandered over the man in front of you. Modesty wasn’t something you bothered yourself with, as you’d begun relations with T’Challa long ago – before you’d even known that he was a Prince, and way before you’d known about how to have a ‘proper’ relationship with royalty.

“I suppose it could be deemed inappropriate for me to enter your bathroom,” T’Challa said teasingly, his deep eyes captivating your own, before they let go to trail over your visible skin. His hands reached towards his own clothes and he begun to undo buttons, letting you know that he was seconds away from being nude. “However, I find that it’s been so long since I’ve enjoyed time alone with you, so I hope you can forgive my rude intrusion.” He let his shirt flutter to the floor, where it would no doubt later get crumpled and splashed. “Tell me, my love, have you missed me, too?”

You smiled over at him, eyes locking onto his, too enthralled with the love and admiration you found in them to even think of abandoning the gaze. Not even when he was fully undressed, leaving his gorgeous self completely bare to you, did you dare look away from his expressive eyes. Finally, you answered him, “More than you know.” You leaned forward, carefully, as to not slosh the water over the lip. Your significant other slid in behind you, himself being careful not to create a mess. When T’Challa placed his warm hand on your shoulder, you eased yourself backwards, laying your body against his. There was nothing but comfortable silence for a while, but you couldn’t help yourself, “You know, if you hadn’t been so shy, we might’ve been married by now. Perhaps, this wouldn’t be so inappropriate, if you had.”

T’Challa’s deep chuckle shook reverberated within his chest, “While that may be true, my love, I’d like to think where we are is perfect.” He pressed a kiss to the side of your head, and you could feel the smile on his face.

Sharing this moment with T’Challa was enough for you… but only for another few minutes. You had plans for later, and they would most definitely take away your stress.


End file.
